Lazarus
by CoffeeGyrl
Summary: A short story written for Debbiechan's LJ IshiHime contest. What would it take for Orihime to realize her power?


**Title:** Lazarus  
**Written by:** Coffee Gyrl  
**Characters:** Ishida/Orhime, tiny mention of Aizen, Grimmjaw, and Lolly.  
**Prompt:** Debbiechan's Ishihime fic contest  
**Rating:** PG or T

Disclaimer: I did not create the characters of Ishida Uryuu and Inoue Orihime or this world of Bleach; Kubo Tite did. I own nothing and make no money off of this. I'm just trying in my own clumsy way to give back to the awesomeness of Debbiechan. All characters depicted in sexual situations in this post/fanfiction/fanart (including material in the comments) are fictional and are intended to be and considered to be by the author of said material of the legal age of consent in the United States state of California, regardless of what age these characters may be in the material they are derived from.

Warning: Nothing really but some mind bending on Christian/Wiccan in Japan.

She never really saw him until that moment……

Inoue Orihime could never really understand how her powers kept being labeled as 'God like', shouldn't it have been Goddess?

She though that every label given to her, like all labels given by others, were mistaken. Being the sweet natured girl she was, she never took the time to correct them.

When Aizen stated "This power violated the laws of God" she wondered how a man who had violated everything in the heart's of those around him could be an authority on anything to do with law. After all healing Grimmjaw's left arm was no different than Chad's.

Molly called her a monster for fixing something that had been broken. But really it had been like putting a block castle back together after a bratty child had knocked it down.

She never understood until the moment Uryuu stood in front of her with his broken soul chain catching the pale moonlight.

……..In that moment she really saw him.

She wondered if his flesh and blood body, blessedly missing from her sight, had obscured in some way the beauty of his soul now standing before her.

Ishida Uryuu moved as if being dead in the land of the dead was of no hindrance to him. His blue and white Quincy uniform was more shining and pure than the pale sand and walls around him. The bright red of the wounds that had killed him were mercifully erased, revealing the true bright beauty of his soul. His eyes were like the hottest pure blue flames as he tried to urge her to leave this hell of Hueco Mundo.

But she couldn't. It was the chain, that broken chain dangling in front of his chest. She unconsciously rubbed her own hand between plush breasts where she had once felt her own soul chain, but hers had still been attached to her limp body.

His face showed a soft kind of surprise as Orihime griped the broken end of his soul chain and pulled him closer.

Close enough to feel the whispering touches of her body along his soul in an intimacy he hadn't imagined was possible in life. And in that possibility a traitorous thought flitted though, that maybe being dead wasn't going to be so bad after all, if it meant he could feel her like this.

She gazed up into his sapphire eyes and he felt the battle around them fading away and softly breathed, "Ishida Uryuu, I reject."

He had half of a non-needed breath to feel a tiny pin prick of pain at hearing her reject his name before the laws of heaven and hell were cast off and a pure gold light filled his world.

Inoue Orihime understood then that everyone had been wrong about her power before, because her power was her. They had separated her power from her heart and mind like it existed separate of her. As if she could have opened her hand and dropped her power like a zanpakkutou.

She pulled Ishida-kun up by the hand like Lazarus lead from the cave, and he lived again. He lived as if nothing before had ever touched him.

Ishida looked down into Orihime's shining eyes and knew she didn't have to defy any law written by man, god or anything in between.

After all the Goddess has always been a law onto herself.


End file.
